The Overlord Origins One-shots
by ninjachief547
Summary: Includes one-shots that didn't make the final cut into The Overlord Origins, or just random material/fluff about Ninjago. Trust me, it's worth your time.
1. Who Would've Thought

**Hey dedicated fans! Wait a minute... I don't have any yet... Well, anyways! In the meantime, I've prepared this little one-shot about how the ninja team would break up (If they ever did.) I wrote this on a whim, and I wanted to write a Lloyd/Kai fluff scene, so yeah! (NOT GREENFLAME! I REPEAT: NOT GREENFLAME!) Oh, and I plan to resume posting new chapters on my main story either this upcoming Saturday, or Sunday. Or, you could receive another surprise! :D Alright, enough rambling! Please review! I will always reply! And ENJOY!**

* * *

Lloyd stomped into the room, green eyes blazing in pure anger, muttering profanities under his breath.

This took the red ninja by surprise, for he had never seen his pal so upset before, unless you count his father's death. But even after that, he had accepted the fact quite frankly; his dad was no longer living among the rest of humanity. Kai stopped what he was doing and turned to see what was up with his buddy.

The master of energy was pacing around the room in a small circle, a hand held his chin with his lips pursed. He seemed to be fuming about something, so the fire master took a few wary steps towards the green ninja.

"Hey, buddy? What's up? You okay?" Kai asked as he placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, peering down at the younger teen for an explanation.

The green ninja's only response was a grunt and a few other muffled curses.

"Hey, you gotta speak up if I'm going to help you. If I don't know what's wrong, I can't help you. Believe me, it's hard enough talking to Jay because he never listens. But talking to people that bluntly ignore me and refuse to tell me what's wrong; that's just plain infuriating. C'mon pal. Tell me what's up with ya."

Lloyd's bottom lip quivered as he tried to speak, but instead burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the unsuspecting ninja of flames.

Kai was dumbfounded as Blonde boy buried his face into his shoulder, wailing softly as his body shook.

The spiky-haired brunette tried to calm him, "Hey... shh, shh... I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or reopen any old wound-"

Lloyd shook his head vigorously, his eyes squinted shut, cheeks streaked with tears.

"...n-no..." Lloyd mumbled into the crook of the fire master's neck, "...i-it's not t-that..."

Kai was unsure on what do say or do next, so he ruffled the boy's platinum blonde hair playfully, "Then what is it, pal?"

Lloyd shook his head once more, this time much slower. He took a deep breath, exhaling it in a huff of warm air, "...i-it's J-Jay... H-he left... I-I couldn't s-stop him..."

Kai's brows involuntarily furrowed in confusion, and he scoffed. "Wait, _What_? What do you mean, 'left'?"

The energy master sighed, pulling away from the torso of the older ninja and looking into his concerned brown eyes. Lloyd's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, tears still streaming from them and plopping onto the red fabric of Kai's gi. He lowered his voice down to a whisper, voice hoarse, "...Jay... H-He quit... He left the team... y-you were right... one of us would leave eventually, a-and he just h-happened to s-speak up first..." He hiccuped, voice trailing off.

Kai was in a state of utter shock, mouth gaping, eye brows raised in astonishment.

 _So he actually went and and did it... And I told Cole he was foolish for having such speculations... But it was even Jay too, just as he predicted... I should have believed him..._

The red ninja's train of thought broke as he heard Lloyd sniffle, Kai being dragged back into reality for a brief second.

 _Perhaps I could've prevented this..._

But Kai didn't have time to worry about that. He had to try and patch up his broken comrade's state-of-mind first.

The master of fire pulled Lloyd in for a hug, patting the green ninja's back.

"E-Everything will be fine... You'll still have me and the rest of the team. Sure, it won't be the same without ya-know, but-" Kai broke off as a sob escaped from Lloyd's throat, and the fire ninja found himself squeezing Lloyd tighter.

"I-I know that it'll be hard at first, but we'll get through this... as a team... So what if Jay thinks he can walk out on us? We'll show him that we can be just as strong, maybe even stronger without him. Trust me. We'll make him feel like he's missing out..." The brunette said reassuringly as Lloyd nodded into his chest.

"...t-thank you..." Lloyd exhaled a shaky breath, "...I-I guess we'll show 'em..."

Kai's eyes began watering, but he insisted on them being nothing but a mere allergy. He hastily wiped them away before anyone could see, pretending to brush his hair out of his eyes instead.

But Lloyd, with being as perceptive as he was, noticed that too. He kindly returned his brother's embrace, looping his arms around Kai's torso.

 _Thank you, brother..._ It was almost as if Lloyd sent him a message telepathically, earnestly awaiting a response.

But Kai said his reply aloud, "No problem..."

And the pair kept hugging, until they heard the other ninja approaching.

They pulled apart, Lloyd wiping the dried tears from his face, Kai, doing somewhat the same.

They'd just have to make do with one less ninja on the team, or two, considering the information they later received from Cole and Zane.

Apparently Nya, and Jay had run off together, Jay somehow convincing her to leave without saying goodbye to her brother and the rest of the team.

Soon, all four ninja were embraced and crying to themselves. Except for Zane. He was just there to comfort and console the remaining members of his team.

But Sensei Wu later discovered them in a hugging/crying-fest and delivered them a tray of steaming hot tea, Misako later arriving with a plateful of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

NinjaChief547

Over tea and cookies, the ninja and their mentor discussed the explanation for the lightning and water master's absence within the monastery.

Sensei Wu listened intently to their heated discussion, but silenced his students when they began putting down their fellow blue counterpart. He added in his two-cents worth and a few words of wisdom, before sending the ninja off to bed.

"Goodnight!" Sensei Wu called, his gravelly voice echoing throughout the narrow foyer.

"Good night..." His team replied in unison unenthusiastically, due to the tiring day.

Sensei Wu left the hall and entered his quarters, lighting a few candles before settling down into a meditation position, bo staff laying before him. It was a long day, and the ninja's master needed to clear his mind.

But soon he was fast asleep, hat tipped down over his face.

Even Sensei's need sleep after an exhausting day.

* * *

 **That went better than expected... No wonder... I had writer's block at the time I wrote my main story. Anyways, please check out The Overlord Origins! I have an EPIC finale planned, and REVOLUTIONARY plot twists on the way! But for now, NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


	2. Gaming Gone Wrong

**Been awhile, hasn't it? This one-shot was requested by GLACIER3 and Jens for winning a contest. You can post your requests if you'd like in the reviews, but that does not mean I will do them. Even if you do, I'll probably get to it eventually. And with that said, we move on to this fine work of comedy! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"No! You're doing it wrong! That's not how you activate your radon powers!" Jay screamed at his spiky-haired comrade, who was failing at playing Skyfall, a sci-fi third-person sky-diving game.

"Well then tell me what I'm doing wrong, Jay." Kai grumbled, eyes narrowing to slits as he uselessly fiddled with the toggles and buttons on his game controller.

"It's not that hard, Kai. It just takes a little time and precision." Cole arrived in the living room, a pan of cake in hand. "Here. Try this. It's a new recipe Zane taught me." The master of earth announced as he slammed the pan onto a coffee table situated in front of the couch the other three ninja were seated at, already piled high with other snacks and beverages... which were already empty...

"Did someone eat all of the Coco Puffs?"

"No..." Lloyd replied evenly, before gobbling down a handful of the sugary cereal.

"Really?"

"Give him a break. Ya know he's still a kid at heart." Kai gave up entirely, dropping the controller onto his lap and kicking back onto the sofa cushion.

"Be careful with that!" Jay shouted, immediately scooping up the controller and cradling it to his chest. "Don't worry... you're safe now..." he caressed the plastic soothingly, receiving a snort from the fire ninja, a head shake from Cole, and then a burst of laughter from Lloyd. The other three all turned to the youngest member of their team, including Jay, who actually peeled his eyes away from his precious controller.

"What's so funny?" Kai raised an eyebrow, taking a Dr. Pepper from behind his back and unscrewing the cap to take a swig.

Lloyd continued laughing, until he could hardly breathe. "I-Is that the way..." he wheezed, "J-Jay is going to tend to his and Nya's child someday?"

Kai began choking on his pop, spluttering as it sprayed from his mouth. His eyes widened, until the point Cole assumed it was from oxygen deprivation, picking up Kai and performing the Heimlich Maneuver. This only caused Jay to die in a fit of laughter, joining Lloyd too.

"What is going on in here?" Zane stuck his head into the room through the kitchen, light blue eyes genuinely concerned for the well-being of his brothers.

"What do you me- Oh.." Nya appeared beside him, trailing off when she saw Kai in Cole's arms, Lloyd and Jay laughing up a storm. All of the emotion drained from her features, leaving a blank expression on her face.

"Alright, who stole my hat?" Sensei Wu entered the room through the back door, wise blue eyes surveying the filthy quarters. "What happened in here, ninja? Is there an explanation for this mess?"

Each of the ninja froze at their master's words, before all pointing fingers at each other.

"It's Jay's fault!"

"Wha- no! It's you Kai!"

"Clearly it's Lloyd, guys. He's the one that made that comment." Cole spoke up, everyone's gazes directed to the green ninja, who gave a feeble wave.

"I blame all of us." Lloyd mumbled, receiving cross glares from the rest of his brothers.

"Thank you for your honesty, Lloyd." His uncle said with a small grin. "Now each of you clean up this mess. Then meet me outside for a special training session in the Zen garden." Wu's blue eyes narrowed. "It seems as if this teaching is long overdue."

"Is he gonna give us spankings?" Jay questioned, seriously considering the possibility. Cole punched him in the arm.

"No, bolt-brain. Maybe you, but not the rest of us."

"But Lloyd's the youngest one here!" Jay argued, earning himself another punch, this time from Zane.

"Complaining will get you nowhere. I suggest you start cleaning, because supper is almost ready, and I am sure you would not want to miss it. I've made a special recipe." The nindroid enticed, earning himself collective frowns from his fellow teammates.

"Are you really taunting us?" Lloyd asked skeptically, slowly folding his arms over his chest.

"If you believe so- Most likely. Even if you do miss supper, I'm sure Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and I wouldn't mind the extra food. The more for us."

"I hate you right now." Slitting his eyes, Jay begrudgingly bent over to pick up the several dozen candy wrappers scattered across the floor, all eaten by yours truly; Lloyd Garmadon.

"How much candy did you guys even eat?" Nya asked, eyes growing round as she scanned the floor.

"How much candy did _we_ eat?" Kai quirked a brow, plopping onto the couch. "Don't you mean: 'How much candy did _Lloyd_ eat?'" He gestured to the green ninja behind him, who glared daggers into the back of his skull.

Ever so slowly, the Samurai's head began to bob up and down, as if somewhat understanding. "That makes more sense..."

"Better get cleaning guys!" Cole cracked his knuckles, before scooping up an armload of trash. "Hey look! It's Jay's siblings!"

Annoyed, the blue ninja rolled his eyes. "Har, har, har, Cole. Very funny."

"I know, right?" The earth master carried the garbage to the trash bin, dumping the heap in a cloud of dust. "Is this from the Coco Puff box?"

"Cole's right." The brunette nodded, completely ignoring his his last words. Standing up, he moved to pick up amd armful of garbage as well.

"Hey, is that the Overlord outside? I've go to go!" Abruptly, the green ninja vaulted over the back of the sofa, bolting straight for the back entrance.

"Hey! Get him! Zane!" Jay shouted, taking off after the blonde.

"Already on it." Lazily, the robot shot a ball of ice toward the energy master, instantly freezing his left foot to the floor. Stumbling, Lloyd tripped, causing the ice to shatter and for him to land with a thud.

"Ow..." Lloyd groggily raised his head, then shook it once as he climbed onto his knees.

"Ahhh!" The master of lightning squawked, propelling himself into the air. Traveling fast, he flew toward the green ninja, mouth hanging open like a dog's. Kai guffawed at the ridiculous sight, covering his mouth to dampen his laughter.

"A-Ah- Look out! Incoming lightning bolt!" Cole called out, hands cupped to his mouth. His brown eyes twinkled with hilarity as he stared at the blue projectile hurtling across the room.

At the last second, Lloyd managed to dodge the redhead, barrel-rolling out of the way. Missing the energy master, Jay fell the floor, colliding with a dull thud.

"Geez Jay! Trying to kill me?" The green ninja stood, firmly planting his hands on his hips.

"I want scooby-snacks..." Jay wearily raised a finger, before his arm ultimately dropped onto the hardwood.

Hearty laughter erupted throughout the room, each of the ninja laughing hysterically. Lloyd fell onto the ground next to Jay, rolling around and pounding his fists on the floor, while Cole and Kai pointed at Jay's prostrate frame, wheezing as they gradually slid to the floor as well. Zane merely raised an eyebrow at his brother's asthmatic states, lost to what was truly going on. He didn't understand what was so funny. Neither did Nya, so it appeared, who was staring at them in befuddlement.

"You guys are lost causes." She remarked, before finally exiting the living room.

"All I know is that you should be cleaning. Bye!" Zane too, ducked out of the room, uncomfortable and unsure of what else to do.

Eventually, when their laughter died out, the four were each clutching their stomachs, as Jay had joined in too when he regained his grasp on reality. It was really, quite frankly, a stupid thing that he did, and he couldn't help but laugh at himself.

But Jay's middle name _was_ "Stupid", so what else was there to expect?

"Ah..." The fire ninja sighed, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Were all a bunch of idiots."

"Especially Jay." Cole piped up, rousing more snickers from the rest of the group.

"No I'm not!" The blue ninja objected, shooting upright.

"Yes you are." The blonde agreed, scooting away from Jay to prevent getting punched.

"I hate you all." The redhead pouted after a moment, crossing his arms.

"Looks like somebody called the pity-party." Kai remarked, earning himself a reprimanding glare from his sister standing in the kitchen doorway. He did have to admit they were being rather hard on the blue ninja on this specific day. Of course, it had all started early this morning with Jay's refusal to get out of bed, so the fire ninja grabbed his bed sheet, yanking him and the covers onto the floor. As rude an awakening it was, it wasn't as bad as breakfast had been. The ninja had replaced a box of his favorite cereal with a box of live spiders, which startled him so much, he wet himself, not mentioning the fact he had toppled over his chair backwards too. That idea was suggested by the green ninja, which was slightly surprising, considering how much he had grown up in the past few years. Perhaps he truly was still a child at heart, with the same love of pranks and outrageous jokes as always.

Alright, maybe they had been a little harsh. But just a _little_. They could do much worse if it came to it.

"Shut your face!" Jay charged a bolt of lightning in his right palm, aiming to throw it at Kai.

"Ninja?! What in Ninjago are you doing?! I thought I told you to clean up this mess ten minutes ago!" Sensei poked his head through the back entrance, blue eyes vexed. He still didn't have his hat on, which Kai figured had something to Lloyd, who was in the process of stifling back giggles.

"Hey! I picked up a box of Coca Puffs!" The black ninja announced.

"I died a little!" Jay quickly added.

"I think they all died a little, Sensei." Zane returned to the foyer, a purple straw hat in hand. "And I found your hat in the meantime, though I do not recall it being this specific shade of purple."

Their Sensei gnashed his teeth at the the color of his hat, though he approached Zane calmly when it came to retrieving it. "Thank you, Zane."

"No problem, master." He smiled, until Wu's bo staff clonked onto the top of his head.

"Do not lie to me! I saw you and Lloyd through the spirt smoke last night! You both stole my hat!"

The fire, earth, and lightning masters all exchanged bewildered glances, before averting their attention back to the drama occurring directly in front of them.

"And you, my nephew," Wu turned to the blonde, causally sauntering towards him, but Lloyd wasn't taking any of it.

Springing to his feet, the green ninja made a beeline for the back door, only to succumb to the force of an unseen tripwire and face-plant into the ground.

"Even I can be a prankster." Stepping into view, Sensei Garmadon appeared next to his son's prone frame, grinning smugly. In his right hand was pliers, around his opposite arm a thick coil of wire.

And everyone in the room died at once, even including Sensei Wu. Nya and Misako came to see what was the ruckus, but after a brief explanation from Zane, they joined in the chorus too.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Lloyd, who was lying face-down in the hallway.

Garmadon bent next to his son, offering him a hand. The green ninja only stared at it in disgust.

"C'mon, son. No need to hold grudges. 'Tis only a small prank." His father winked down at him. "After all, you did ruin my brother's only hat. This was the only thing I could conjure in order to compensate." Lloyd still glared at his extended palm, before finally giving in and accepting it.

"Fine." The green ninja grumbled as he was helped to his feet.

"Aw, don't look so glum. You prank people all the time, or did I mishear all of you brothers' complaining?" The father quirked a inquisitive brow, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

The green ninja couldn't help but smile at his father's words. So his pranks were getting on his teammates nerves, no matter how many times they denied the facts. "Nope. You didn't." He chirped proudly, and Garmadon patted his back.

"There you go. But go clean up that mess like your uncle said. If you couldn't tell already, his not too pleased with his violet hat. I'd assist you, but I have to go eat supper. It certainly smells delicious." With that last comment, Garmadon removed his hand for Lloyd's shoulder, making his way toward the inviting dining room door at the end of the hall.

The green ninja could only watch in utter disbelief as his father left, stopping at the end of the corridor to smile over his shoulder. Unbelievable.

"Lloyd! Help me!" The lightning master's voice sliced the peace and quiet. Groaning, Lloyd returned to the scene of the candy battlefield. Irritated, he folded his arms, without even looking to see what his brother's were bickering about now. Though it was probably best that he didn't.

"What do you- What the heck?" Upon first arrival, the blonde actually thought he was witnessing some sort of strange cult, Cole pinning Jay, while Kai held a... cereal box?

"No! Help us Lloyd!" The energy master's attention was drawn to the source of Kai's voice, who was in the process of attempting to dump the cereal box full of spiders in Jay's mouth.

"I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

 **For the record, Skyfall is not a real game. It's a reference to my main story, The Overlord Origins. Those that have read the first chapter should know about it. Or they probably forgot, but it's literally mentioned in the first three paragraphs, so you could go check that out if you'd like. Anyways, whaddya think of this? I was laughing my butt off while revising this. XD I hope you did too! And I will reply to reviews, but it's literally been how many months since the last chapter, so that's why I didn't. See ya around my loyal fans! Bye! ;) NinjaCheif547...**

 **OUT!**

 **;}**

 **(How'd ya like it GLACIER? Was it worth the wait? Lol XD)**


End file.
